


Smokin'

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - Doctor Who related [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:58:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon tumblr prompt fill: The Doctor smokes some herbs, the side effect is a raging erection, which won't go down, he tries to it hide from Clara. Clara finds out and helps him. Smut.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Smokin'

**Author's Note:**

> Anon tumblr prompt fill: The Doctor smokes some herbs, the side effect is a raging erection, which won't go down, he tries to it hide from Clara. Clara finds out and helps him. Smut.

Sitting cross-legged beside the fire, the Doctor was meditating. Clara had fallen asleep hours ago but he couldn’t get to sleep himself. Instead, he just sat and debated the merits of wearing socks or not, mostly because he realized one of his socks had a hole in it. He should get some rest he thought. Patting his jacket, he located the pocket that he’d placed the packet of herbs he’d acquired on the planet Xera Major. The herb gardens there were quite impressive, he recalled as he debated whether to sprinkle the herbs on the fire or smoke it directly. Smoke it, he thought. No point in risking Clara waking up to the smell of the herbs burning on the fire. 

Rolling the herbs into a paper, a practised lick sealed it and his thumbs tied off the ends. He idly wondered what Clara would have made of his rolling a joint. Well, he thought, not really a joint although he did admit he had learned well from Jimi. He lit up from the fire and took a long drag. Holding it in his lungs for as long as he could, he almost immediately felt the effects. A warming sensation flowed outwards from his lungs and upwards to his ears, along his arms and legs to his fingers and toes. He sighed, enjoying it. Another long drag, holding it again and the warming was no longer just on his skin but seemed to sink into his muscles. A third lungful and now it was coursing into his blood. One last drag and his head sank to his chest, his breath slowing right down. 

The Doctor nodded off as the warmth in his body from the herbs overwhelmed him. He sank sideways to curl up on the ground, his jacket pulled round him. Hours later, the fire down to just some smouldering embers, he awoke. Clara continued to sleep on in the dusk light. The suns were slow to rise here as the Doctor sat up once more and then was getting to his feet. As he raised his hands, stretching out the kinks in his back he felt the tightness in his groin. Eyes widening, he glanced down and bit his lip. Oh crackers, he thought to himself. He was … was… stiff. 

Lowering his arms, he stood still a moment to think the situation through. This wasn’t the first time this had happened to him. No, he had fathered children before. But it had been quite some time since. Then, his eyes caught sight of Clara, sleeping on the other side of the fire. He gulped. Hard. No way he could have her see him in this condition. She was human! She.. she… he just couldn’t! Deep breath, he thought to himself. He could handle this. His head shot from side to side, looking around the immediate area to see if there was a sheltered spot he could go to for a bit of privacy. Some sparse brush was all there was, not without being too far out of range of Clara. 

Clara began to stir before he could do anything about his condition. He felt a sudden panic grip him, his hearts began to thump loudly and out of sync. Okay, calm down. You can manage this. His hands quickly pulled his jacket tight around him, doing up all of the buttons. Under cover now, the Doctor acted as normal as he could as Clara awoke and the two of them shared a quick breakfast before they set off back towards the TARDIS. 

Once inside, Clara disappeared to her own room to stow the crystals that she had picked up from the planet thinking to get them mounted as ring stones. Once she was out of sight, and making sure the console would help block her view should she show up again too quickly, the Doctor unbuttoned his jacket and, through his trousers, he tugged furiously on his stiffened private parts. Friction wasn’t helping at all, he thought. Pressure then, he decided and began to squeeze himself hard as he could in a pulsing rhythm. It wasn’t working! He was still stiff as a post.He heard the door to her room opening so he quickly closed his jacket again and thought to keep the console between Clara and himself. Maybe after a short amount of time and a bit of careful manoeuvring he would be able to take himself off to the loo and work this out. Plan in place, he smiled when Clara returned. 

‘Where to next, Doctor?’ Clara was practically skipping towards him, clearly content and happy from their last stop. ‘Something more energetic now? There has to be someone or something that needs saving.’

‘You want a thing do you?’ He grinned at her, casually moving away from her as if working on setting the TARDIS for their next stop. Clara continued to make for him. 

‘I do!’ Clara increased her pace until she was launching herself towards him, arms wrapping around him in a big bear hug. ‘You big ol’ grey haired insect!’ Instinct made him turn towards her to try and stop her hugging him. As usual, she just hugged closer to him, determined to hug him hard enough and often enough to get him past his reluctance towards hugs. As a result, her shorter body was practically launched into his arms, making him wrap his arms around her waist to catch her. Clara, her arms around his neck, was laughing. ‘One day you’ll enjoy hugging, Doctor!’

‘One day, but not today, I think.’ He said, trying not to wince at her thigh pressing hard against his painful stiffness. ‘You can get down now, Clara.’

‘Doctor, you can sometimes be very dense,’ Clara was saying as she made to slip down to the floor out of his arms. Doing so, her eyes went wide. She had felt his erection as she had done so and was quite surprised. ‘Doctor!’ 

‘Clara?’ He tried desperately to sound as if he had no idea what could be causing her surprise. 

‘Doctor. Is there something wrong...’ Bless, he thought. Is she trying to be delicate about this? Maybe a wormhole would open in the floor of the TARDIS right now and swallow him up. 

‘Nothing wrong.’ He said, not elaborating. 

‘Nothing? At all?’ Clara’s tone was sceptical as she tried to not too obviously look at his groin area. 

‘Nothing.’ The Doctor made to turn away from her and back towards the console when her hand on his wrist made him stop. 

‘Don’t you dare,’ Clara said. ‘Talk.’

‘Nothing wrong.’ He insisted. 

‘Something is.’ Clara now made a pointed gesture of looking down at his crotch. ‘I’m not stupid, you know, Doctor.’

‘Clara, really, it’s nothing.’ The Doctor could feel the heat rising in his cheeks.

‘You don’t have to be so embarrassed about this, Doctor. If I make you this uncomfortable when I hug you just say so.’

‘No, not that. Not at all.’ He shuffled his feet, getting even more shy and nervous now. ‘I actually… ah.. do like it.’ 

‘You do?’ Clara sounded shocked, thinking that he was talking about his erection.

‘The hugging!’ He clarified. “I like the hugging. It’s just rather a surprise when you do it.’

‘Oh,’ Clara actually sounded disappointed. For a moment, the thought that she did arouse him sexually had been thrilling. She had hinted often at him at her interest but with no reaction or confirmation as yet from the Doctor.

‘Oh?’ The Doctor blinked. 

‘Then why the.. ‘ Her eyes darted downward again. 

‘I ah… oh.. that.. ‘ He blushed to his eyebrows now. ‘Side effect. I was having trouble resting last night and I had these herbs that are meant to be calming.’

Clara giggled. ‘Calming except they make you aroused?’ The Doctor became fixated on the floor. Intensely fixated. Clara’s hand came into view and then he jerked backward as if receiving an electric shock as her fingers gently touched the bulge in his trousers. He didn’t make it very far as the console was directly behind him. ‘Shh, Doctor. It’s okay.’ Clara spoke softly. ‘Do you prefer to take care of this yourself? In your room.’ 

‘Clara, this isn’t.. it’s not.. you shouldn’t.’ He was stammering, badly. 

‘This is.. it is and I think I should.’ Clara told him, the control freak in her was blossoming. ‘I adore you, you know?’ He opened his mouth but nothing happened. Clara laughed lightly at his shyness. ‘Didn’t you?’

‘You’re human, Clara.’ He finally managed to say. ‘It isn’t right.’

‘Who says?’ Clara challenged him. 

‘Biology?’ He said, the word sounding incredibly like a cop out even to him. 

She chuckled and, rather than saying anything, her hand was brushing against him once more. Again he flinched away but she moved with him, insistent. Her touch was still gentle, soothing against the straining ache of his groin. It must have become erect shortly after he had smoked the herb and he had been sleeping. She increased the pressure of her touch and he winced, more in embarrassment still then in pain. If anything, it felt good the way she was touching him. 

‘Still not right.’ 

‘I say it doesn’t matter as long as we both care about one another that much.’ Clara told him, gazing up into his eyes. A nervous twitch in his foot found him tapping the heel of his boot against the floor as she continued her ministrations. ‘Shh,’ Clara whispered laying a finger against his lips with her free hand. ‘Let me take care of this for you.’ 

His long fingers draped over her hand, drawing her finger away from his mouth. ‘You don’t have to, I can do this on my own.’

‘And I want to.’ She told him, boldly. He murmured a protest as her fingers were tugging on the zip of his trousers and then pulling it down. A whimper from him now as her warm hands slipped into his trousers and eased his aroused member out. The Doctor just kept his eyes on hers, not daring to look for fear of embarrassing himself. 

When her hand wrapped completely around him, he raised a hand to her shoulder squeezing it gently and his mouth opened, tongue darting out to lick his lips. ‘Clara,’ he breathed her name and then just closed his eyes, lost in the intense sensations from her fingers massaging the ache in his groin. As she caressed him his hearts began to hammer hard in his chest. Instinct was kicking in, the fact of her being a human no longer mattered to him. Long fingers went into her hair, tangling there to draw her face towards his and his lips were crushing against hers. Her grip tightened around him and she began to stroke him more vigorously. 

The muscles in his buttocks tightened as he fought to stop grinding into her, as it was his hips were working with her pace until he was closing his eyes against the growing urgency in his stomach. ‘Clara.. oh.. Clara!’ Head thrown back, his mouth open as he moaned and then his body finally found release. He didn’t cry out, just a small whimper as he orgasmed. The relief almost overwhelmed him. The Doctor reached down, his hand around hers to draw it away from his groin and then to gather her in his arms. This time the hug was from him, not her, and there was no flinching. Not any more, he thought. Not with his Clara.


End file.
